The Next Generation
by Ouaysis
Summary: This is a story about the next generation of Harry potter, plus and few new characters. please R&R! thanks! rated just to be safe.now complete.
1. The Weasley's and Potter's

**Hi, i hope you enjoy this story! this is actually complete so it won't take long to post them all on here. **

**Disclaimer: i do not claim to own anything the belongs rightfully to J.K.R and/or Warner Bros. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, I'm hungry, I wish we could eat _before_ the sorting of the first years_". _James whispered to his friend Ashton.

"Isn't Lily coming to school this year?" Ashton asked

"Yeah, look there she is now" Said James

The Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" just as he looked at Lily, and despite his rumbling stomach felt a jolt of excitement for his little sister.

"Finally, we can eat!" He exclaimed

"Oh sure, I just got sorted into Gryffindor and all you can say is: finally we can eat!?" Said Lily in an exasperated ton

James sighed, "Fine, congratulations Lily, can I please eat in peace now?"

"Yes, you can" she said, walking off to go find Hugo, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor much too both their delights.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile on the other half of the Gryffindor table…….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

……."So what classes are you going to take this year?" Albus asked Rose, though he didn't need to ask. (She had been talking about this subject none stop for the past 8 hours, Albus, however, had not really been listening.)

"I've all ready told you Al, have you not been listening to me since we got here?"

"That depends" He said, "I've listened just not when you started talking about classes"

"Well that's not _my_ fault now is it?" She said in a very Hermioneish way

"No it's not, and I never said it was" Albus pointed out, "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Why should I if you're not going to listen?"

"Because, I _am _listening I just wasn't earlier"

"Okay, but you better listen" Then continued excitedly "this year I'm taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, A History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creature's"

"You?" She asked

"Oh, pretty much the same well, all the same actually, except I'm taking Divination instead of A History of Magic"

"I have _no_ idea _how_ you can take that subject it's so stupid!"

"It's an easy grade, at least that's what Uncle Ron said"

"Ugh" She said while rolling her eyes "Just finish so we can go to bed."

Sometime after this conversation Albus and Rose met Lily and Hugo and the four cousins headed towards the Gryffindor common room together for a good night's sleep be for the first classes of the year in the morning.


	2. Potions and Plants

"I wonder what we're learning today in Potions" Said Ashton

"Do you know James?" He asked his friend

"I don't know, I think Professor Baxter said something about the 'Elixir of Life' but I'm not sure I wasn't listening you know that" James replied to his friend

"I know but I was hoping you might have caught something"

"Why do you care you've never cared Ashton" James asked suspiciously

"Well I-I…. people change right?" Ashton said, trying to fool his friend but he knew it was no good.

"This is about Magen isn't it?" James asked while giving his friend a you-can't-fool-me-even-if -you-wanted-to look

"Yeah, it is" He said, blushing like mad all the while

"So what did she say?" James asked as he tried with all his strength not to laugh at Ashton's blushing

"Well, she asked me if I knew what we were learning in Potions today. I told her I didn't remember but if I did I'd let her know"

"Ooooh, so you though _I_ was actually paying attention? Come on Ashton, you know me better then that!" He said giving his friend a playful punch in the arm

"I know, I was just hoping you were. Oh well, I guess I'll pay more attention this time" He said with a defeated sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile………

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily and Hugo went to the number 1 greenhouse for Herbology with the rest of the first year Gryffindor's.

"All right first years, I'm Professor Longbottom" said Neville "Today we will learn about the basics of Herbology"

"Hi Neville!" said Lily coming to give him a hug

"Mum and Dad say hi too" Lily said excitedly, then whispered "James is too embarrassed to say hi himself, so I said I'd do it for him"

"Ok Lily thanks, but remembers, here at Hogwarts its _Professor_ got it?"

"Yes Professor" Lily said in mock seriousness

"Ok then" Said Neville laughing "Go sit down next to Hugo"

"Okay" Lily said, smiling just like her mother

"Show off" Hugo said once Lily joined him

Lily replied by sticking out her tongue at him.


	3. The Tapastry, Part 1

Chapter 3: The Tapestry Part 1

"Come on Rose stop being a baby!" Exclaimed Albus

"I'm not being a baby! I just don't think we should be sneaking around at night that's all" Retorted Rose

"Fine! If you won't come with me then I'll go with James and Ashton alone!"

"Good!" Rose said storming off.

"Ugggh! Sometimes he can be so annoying!" Rose said joining her friend Lauren in an over sized chair by the fire

"Oh you'll both get over it just as usual" Lauren said in a matter-of-fact tone

"I know but still" sighed Rose "He's always trying to get me to go with him and James and Ashton. I wouldn't really mind it's just, I don't want to get caught!"

"I don't know they haven't been caught yet you got to give them that much"

"That's only because Uncle Harry gave James that _stupid_ map!" Said Rose

"Hey if it keeps them out of trouble. Your Uncle gave him some kind of invisible cloak too right?"

"Yeah, sadly enough" Rose said grumpily

"Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning Laur"

"Night Rose" Lauren replied cheerfully.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey James, can I join you and Ashton" Albus asked

"You can join me, Ashton, on the other hand I'm not so sure" James replied

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen him since dinner he said something about Magen or something" Said James

"Hey now that you mention it I think I heard Magen talking about meeting someone tonight in a secret passage he was showing her" Albus said deep in thought

"Oh no, he knows he's not supposed to show anyone!"

"Come on lets go looking for him" Said James.

James and Albus had looked through all the secret passages except one

"Well there's only one left if he's not there then I have no idea where" Said James

"Why don't you just use the map?" Asked Albus

"I told you Al_, _I forgot it in my dorm!" Answer James

"What did you do that for!?" Exclaimed Albus

"It wasn't _my_ fault that you were in such a hurry!"

"I thought you all ready had it!" Said Albus

"We're almost done Al, just stop complaining. Look there it is now"

The two brothers stopped in front of a huge tapestry that had two wizards dueling.

"Where is it I can't see anything!" Said Albus

"Well duh! It's a _secret _passageway remember_!"_ Exclaimed James

"Oh yeah right, I knew that" Albus said meekly.

The boy's approached the tapestry and very slowly James lifted it and the two went in.


	4. The Tapastry, Part 2

When the boys entered the secret passageway they heard talking.

"That's Ashton all right" whispered James

"Oh Ashton you're so funny" A girl giggled

"I may be funny but you're beautiful" Ashton replied

Albus made a disgusted face and a silent choking sound and James hit him over the back of the head while putting his finger over his lips telling him to be quite.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Magen

"I'm sure it's just the wind" Answered Ashton

"Okay, are you sure? I swear I heard someone say 'ow'"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Just as Ashton leaned in to kiss her James and Albus came around the corner (still under the cloak)

"EWWWW!" Said Albus

Ashton yelled as he pulled off the cloak, "James!?"

"He, he hi Ashton" James laughed nervously

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ashton

"Me? We were supposed to go exploring tonight remember?!" Replied James

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, oops he, he" He replied nervously

"Well since you two seem to be busy I'll meet you back in the common room" Said James "Come on Al"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the common room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So did you enjoy yourself?" James asked grumpily

"Um, look man, I'm really sorry I totally forgot about it after I talked to Magen" Ashton said sincerely

"Oh its okay, but I thought Magen didn't like you"

"Yeah, so did I, I mean I just went to tell her that quidditch practice was at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow and she was all 'Hey do you want to hang out tonight?' and of course I said yes. So we went to the tapestry and talked and then you came in." Explained Ashton

James asked surprised, "Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah man"

"Dang, so what'd she say?" James asked

"Well apparently she's liked me since first year too, oh, and that guy she was dating, she was trying to make me jealous. Which worked of course" Said Ashton

"Soo, are you dating?" asked James

"I'm not totally sure but I think so" Answered Ashton

"Okay, well that's good I'm happy for you man" Said James slapping Ashton on the back "Well I'm tired so good-night!"

So James went to bed and Ashton stayed up for a while thinking about him and Magen. Albus was sitting in bed wondering how Ashton could possibly like Magen, let alone kiss her!


	5. Lunch and the Lake

Lily and Hugo are walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Their next class is Transfiguration.

"I wonder what we'll be learning today" Hugo said

"Professor Gibbs said we're learning about 'basic Transfiguration' you probably should start listening" Replied Lily

"Yeah, probably. Anyway have you finished your homework?" Asked Hugo

"Yes I have." She answered "And no, I will not finish yours for you" She added as Hugo started to open his mouth.

He sighed "Fine but can we at least go over it together?"

"Oh fine! But only if I can borrow your broom. Daddy said I have to actually get on the team for him to buy me one."

"It's a deal" Said Hugo shaking Lily's hand

"You're so like your father" Lily said rolling her eyes

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose and Albus had a free period after lunch so they decided to go sit at the lake and watch the giant squid.

"So did you have fun with James the other night?" Rose asked with a smirk

By now the whole school knew about Ashton and Magen

"Ugh, no it was totally disgusting! I mean, sure, the actually exploring was cool but Ashton and Magen snoging! That's just a little too much! I literally almost puked!"

Rose laughed and pretended to snog herself, Albus punched her arm and they both started laughing.

The two friends headed back to the castle for DADA after they recovered from their laughing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's 5:30 p.m. and James and Ashton are heading down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

When they got there the captain, Jaison Banks, was just about to start one of his speeches

"All right team, today we're going over formations" He said "James you can take the snitch and practice until the practice game."

"Ok Jai" Said James

So Jaison went into a long speech about why formations are so important. Meanwhile Ashton kept looking and making faces at Magen and she kept giggling every time

"Okay you two" Said Jaison "Look, I know you're a lot more interested in each other then in what I'm saying but if you don't try to listen I'll have no choice but to make you both sit out Saturday, understand?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison

They both listened after that.

It's late and Ashton is sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room thinking about practice.

Ashton was sort of ashamed and definitely embarrassed about what had happened at practice and was glad James hadn't been there or he would have gotten a look far worse than Jaison's lecture. Ashton knew James didn't mind that he had a girlfriend, in fact he was happy for him, just not when he did stupid stuff like at practice and Aston knew though James was clearly annoyed (he hadn't said much to Ashton since he heard Jaison giving Ashton and Magen the lecture) he didn't say anything to Ashton and he was very grateful for that. On the way up to bed Ashton made a mental note to try to make it up to him.


	6. Hogsmeade

James and Ashton had made amends since Quidditch practice and are getting ready for a trip to Hogsmeade. Their plan is to spend about an hour each at Zonkos and Honeydukes then go get some Butter beer at the Three Broomsticks. After that Ashton is going to meet Magen at Madam Peddifoots for a date and James is going to hang with some other friends.

"How do I look?" Ashton asked James "Too much, too little?"

"Calm down man, you look fine." James reassured him "Besides, do you really think she'll care about what you're wearing? She'll be too busy staring into your 'gorgeous eye's'" He said, the last part in a mock voice of Magen

"Ha-ha, very funny" Ashton Said "Although, I have to admit, you're probably right." He added awkwardly

"Anyway" Said James changing the subject "Did your mum answer you about spending the holidays at my place?"

Rose happened to be walking by just as James asked this.

"Not only will I have to deal with you two at school but during the holidays as well?! Oh great!"

"Oh shut up Rose I wasn't talking to you!" James said

"So!" Replied Rose

"So? So you're acting like you're my older sister, you're not even my _little_ sister!"James Snapped

"Oh come on James don't act like we don't all know who's the more mature one here!" Rose snapped back

"James?" Ashton asked but James just said 'not now!' and continued to argue with Rose.

Ashton sighed and went over to a chair, sat down and started reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that someone had left there. After awhile Ashton looked at his watch and jumped up, it had been a whole 15 minutes and if he and James didn't hurry they'd be late and wouldn't make it. (Of course Ashton was very aware that this really wouldn't be a problem because they could just take the secret passage to Honeydukes. However, he was quite sick of hearing James and Rose arguing.)He walked over to them and put a hand on each of their mouths.

"I apologize for breaking up this very _joyful_ conversation but I'm afraid that if we don't leave now James and I will not be able to make it to Hogsmeade" He said to them, his hands still over their mouths.

Ashton suddenly jerked his hand away from Rose's mouth

"Ugh!" He said with a disgusted look on his face

"What?" James asked, removing Ashton's hand from his own mouth.

"She licked me!!"Ashton replied, the look of disgust still on his face

"Oh suck it up!" Rose said rolling her eyes "just go do your 'guy stuff' or whatever you two do down there"

James was about to open his mouth say something back when Ashton pulled him away and said "Just ignore her and come on!"

The two friends are walking down to the courtyard (After stopping by the bathroom so Ashton could wash his hand) to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students.

"I love her and all but sometimes she can be _so_ annoying. Know what I mean?" asked James

"No, not really. Can we please talk about something else?" Ashton answered (Ashton is an only Child and his mother, the witch was disowned for marrying a Muggle so he doesn't know any relatives either)

"Oh right sorry" Said James.

So Ashton and Magens date went perfectly and everything else went as planned also. Later in the common room Rose and James apologized to and forgave each other. Rose also apologized to Ashton for licking his hand and Ashton said not to worry about it.


	7. The Surprise

Rose was helping Albus do his homework in the library when Rose's friend Katie Snow and Ablus's friend Ryan Moore came over and sat by each all of their friends.

"What's up?"Ryan asked Albus

"Homework" Albus replied flatly

"Ugh"

"Yeah, I know" said Albus

"So Rose, are you going to professor Longbottoms party tonight?" Katie asked

"Yep, Uncle Nev- I mean professor Longbottom, said he's having a special guest but he wouldn't tell me who. He said I have to wait and see" Rose replied

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Squealed Katie excitedly "I wonder who it is"

"Don't know guess we'll have to wait" Said Rose

Rose turned to Albus.

"You can go I guess we can finish later" She said

"Yes!" Albus exclaimed

Just as he said this the librarian, Ms. Waters, walked by. As she walked past she hissed a "Shhh!" then went on putting books away.

Albus rolled his eyes and continued talking

"Anyway, thanks Rose see you tonight!" He said as he and Ryan walked towards the door.

"Come on Rose lets go somewhere else so we don't have to whisper anymore" Said Katie

"Alright, come on" Rose said as she picked up her bag and led the way to the door "I'm done anyway."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

All five cousins are heading down to one of the spare green houses where the party is. Ashton is with Magen and is meeting them there later.

They got there just as the party started and Neville had started making an announcement

"All right everyone" He said "As you all know I have invited a special guest to join us tonight." "Now before he comes in I want to tell you a little about him." Neville said

"Now this guest is also a very good friend of mine. We had many great adventures together when we were still at Hogwarts. Now a very, very long time ago, before any of you were born, this man did a very great thing. This thing affected the Wizarding world greatly, but in a good way of course. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Here Neville stopped to give his story a dramatic effect. "One of greatest men in the wizarding world and one of my best friends."

Just as he said this it hit the five cousins that the special guest is none other than their own father and uncle.

"Come on in Harry" Neville said and from a side door of the greenhouse he came in, the famous Harry Potter.

"Daddy!" Squealed Lily happily running to Harry "I've missed you daddy" She said

Harry caught Lily as she jumped up into his arms "I've missed you too sweetie" He said "Where's your brothers?" he asked

"Over here" Lily said leading him over to their group

So for the rest of the night Harry answered some questions and told some stories and then he spent some time talking to his kids and his niece and nephew.


	8. Hagrids

Lily and Hugo are going down to Hagrids for tea.

"Man it's getting cold out here" Said Lily wrapping her robes more tightly around her

"Yeah, I know" Hugo replied "I can't wait 'til Christmas!"

"Yep! One more month!" Said Lily excitedly

When they got to Hagrids they were greeted by Hagrids dog, Bear, a black blood hound (sadly Fang died) and Buckbeak the hippogriff

"Hey you two!" Said Hagrid from his open window

"Hey Hagrid!" they said in unison

"Come on in an' we'll have some tea" said Hagrid opening the door to let them in

"That's why we're here" said Lily smiling and following Hugo into Hagrids hut.

"So did you enjoy the surprise Professor Neville gave ya?" Asked Hagrid

"Yeah it was awesome, I never expected daddy to come!" Lily answered

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet" Agreed Hugo "I mean I knew Uncle Harry was famous but I didn't think he was still _that_ famous."

"You two excited about Christmas?" Asked Hagrid

"Yeah definitely!" answered Hugo "I can't wait to get a break from school"

"I don't care so much about the break, but I can't wait to see Mum and the family. Everyone's coming this year!" Lily said excitedly

"Well make sure ya tell 'em all I miss 'em" Said Hagrid

"I will" Said Lily.

Awhile had passed when Hagrid looked up at the clock, then exclaimed

"Oh! We better get up ter the castle, or we're gunna miss supper!"

"No, we wouldn't want to miss that now, would we Hu?" Lily asked sarcastically

"What?" said Hugo innocently "It's not my fault I inherited dads stomach"

"Oh, sure, blame it on your dad" Lily said

"We'll see you at the Feast Hagrid, thanks for the tea and rock cakes!" Hugo said changing the subject

"Yes, thank you very much!" Said Lily "and I'll make sure to tell everyone you miss them"

"Alrigh' bye now take care an' tell James I said to stay out of trouble!" said Hagrid

"Yeah right! Like that's ever going to happen!" Replied Lily

"Yeah, well tell him anyway will ya?" asked Hagrid

"I will" Said Lily, giving Hagrid a hug "Bye"

And with that the two left Hagrids to go eat.


	9. Saying Goodbye

It's the day before Christmas break and James has just started packing.

"Hey Rose, have you seen my D.A.D.A book?" James asked

Rose rolled her eyes "You just now started packing?" She asked looking up from the _Daily Prophet _she was reading

"Yeah, so what!?" James asked defensively crossing his arms "Just answer the question please!"

"Fine" Rose said rolling her eyes again then pointed to a table in the corner that had a book on it "Over there" She said then went back to reading

"Thanks" James mumbled as he walked past

Not looking up from her paper, Rose replied "You're welcome."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashton and Magen are outside in the courtyard on a bench. They are saying Good-Bye for the Holidays.

"So you're going to James's house for Christmas?" Asked Magen

"Well, I'm going home first, then my parents are taking me to his house and leaving my there, then their coming back for Christmas day to open gifts and eat dinner. Then we're all going home." Answered Ashton

"Cool!" Said Magen

"Yep, Hey! Look! a shooting star!" Ashton said pointing up into the sky

"Really? Where? Oh wait I see it!" Exclaimed Magen "Wow, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you" Replied Ashton

"Awwwwww thanks Ashton" Said Magen

"Well you know what a shooting star means right?" Ashton asked

"We get to make a wish?" Magen asked teasingly

"Nope" Said Ashton

"What then?" Asked Magen curiously

"It means that I get to kiss you" Ashton said, scooting closer to Magen on the bench

"Oh really?" Asked Magen, her eyes sparkling now

"Yep" He Answered

"Well, we'll just have to see about that" Magen said standing up "Let's see if you're as good on foot as you are on a broom!" She said and started running

Ashton jumped up and ran after her. Ashton finally managed to catch Magen after about 5 minutes. Somehow they had managed to find their way to the grass outside of the courtyard. They both fell on the green grass laughing and out of breath. After he caught his breath he sat up.

"So, I caught you, do I get my kiss now?" He asked

"Hmmm, well you _did_ catch me. So yeah, I guess that's fair." Magen said

So kiss they did.

When they finally broke apart Ashton laid back down "I'm going to miss you" He said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear

"Me too" Said Magen "But it's only for a month"

"I know but still……..Come on lets go up to bed" Ashton said standing up then helping Magen up

"Sounds good" Magen said

So they walked back up to the castle together, side by side still holding hands.


	10. The Arrival

The Hogwarts Express has just arrived and both the Potters and the Weasleys are looking for their parents.

"There they are!" Squealed Lily pointing to Harry, Ginny, Ron, And Hermione standing in a little group close to the 'platform 9 ¾' sign.

"Come on" Said Rose

The five cousins got to the nearest exit as fast as possible with all the other kids on the train also trying to get to the door. When they finally got off the train they all ran as fast as they could to their parents. And so the two families had very joyful reunions.

O0o0o0o0o0o

When Ashton arrived the next day, Rose asked Hermione "Mum, how come I can never have friends over during the holidays?"

"Because" Said Hermione sternly "The Holidays are for spending time with family"

"But Ashton isn't family! Even if he is just as annoying as a brother" Complained Rose

"Yes, but he's James's friend, not Hugo's, therefore I cannot do anything about him staying for the Holidays" Hermione said

"But" Argued Rose

"Rose Elizabeth" said Hermione giving her daughter 'the look' "That's enough"

"Fine!" said Rose stubbornly, crossing her arms and stomping away

"Ugh! I don't know why I have to spend time with stupid family! If I'm not at school then I'm with family!" Rose ranted "it's always about family! What about me! What about my friends!" she continued, walking towards the door, where Ashton and James were standing just finished with bringing in Ashton's stuff.

"That's right Rose. Let it out and express yourself!" Ashton said spreading his arms apart for emphasis

"Oh, shut up!" Rose said to him, slapping him over the over head as she walked past him

"Ow!" exclaimed Ashton, glaring at Rose as she walked through the door

"What's got her wand in a knot?" he asked as the boys went into the kitchen to get a drink

"You" Said James Matter-of-factually taking a sip of his drink

Ashton spit out the water he had just put in his mouth but hadn't quite swallowed "What!?" he exclaimed "What's that supposed to mean?"

James suddenly busted out laughing

"What?" asked Ashton now completely lost

"I….didn't……mean………like….that!" James said gasping for air at the same time.

When he finally caught his breathe James said "Oh, man you should have seen your face!"

"Yeah very funny James" said Ashton crossly "Just tell me why she's mad, the _real_ reason."

"Yeah, she's mad 'cause Aunt Hermione won't let her have friends over during the Holidays but my mum and dad will" said James

"Oh, ok, I thought you meant like, you know something else." Replied Ashton

"Yeah I know, but she thinks of you as a annoying big brother anyway, and if she didn't that would just be…………."

"Awkward and gross?" Asked Ashton

"Yeah, _VERY!"_ said James

"You're telling me!" Ashton said.


	11. Christmas Day

Its Christmas morning and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny are in the kitchen making breakfast while everyone else is in the Living room talking.

"Can we open presents yet daddy?" Lily begged

"You can ask your mum but I think we both know the answer" Harry said giving her a stern look

Lily got up and ran into the kitchen "Mummy, can we open presents now?" she asked Ginny

"You know the rules Lily, you'll just have to wait until after breakfast" Ginny said Lily's shoulders sagged and she went back to the living room

"Speaking of breakfast, is it done yet?" Asked Ron coming in from the living room

"No, it's not but you could help instead of just asking" Said Hermione

"Oh yeah, sure, as long as you want burntcakes instead of pancakes." Ron said now leaning on the door frame "Don't you remember what happened the last time I tried to cook?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're right we don't want that" Hermione said

"Okay Ron, you can sit down now breakfast is done" Mrs. Weasley said

"BREAKFAST!" She called into the living-room

Everyone came in from the living-room and sat down at the table.

Half an hour later everyone was back in the living-room and surrounding the Christmas tree.

"Alright" Said Bill picking up a thick rectangular package from underneath the tree "Lily" he said, handing her the package "That's from me and Aunt Fleur"

Lily tore open the package to find a book titled 'Rare_ animals of the world and where to find them'_

"Yes!" Lily said excitedly "Thanks uncle Bill!, thanks aunt Fleur!" Lily got up and hugged each of them.

The Weasley's, Potter's, and Ashton opened presents all morning then ate lunch and gathered in the living-room for story time.

O0o0o0o0o

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are retelling their story of their hunt for Horacrux's so many years ago.

"So there was Ron, sopping wet from the lake, holding the Horacrux and the sword of Gryffindor. As shocked as I was, we needed to get rid of the Horacrux so I told him to stab it on three, but of course it fought back, so it taunted him with fake ghost-like me and Hermione's showing him stuff that wasn't real and it took a while, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore and stabbed it. So when we went back to the tent and Hermione learned that he was back, she attacked him, which neither of us expected at all and-"Harry was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell

"I'll get it" Said Ginny getting up from the arm of Harry chair on which she had been sitting and walked down the hall to the door

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Ashton is such a nice boy" Ginny said from the hall

"Oh, thank you. Please, call me Ashley." Said an unfamiliar voice

"Nice to meet you, I'm London." Said a man's voice from the hall

"Come join us" Said Ginny coming back into the living room with a woman with the same shade of Black hair and a man with the same colored eyes as Ashton, it was obvious they were Ashton's parents.

"Here you can have our seats" Said Harry as He, and Ron, Hermione got up at the same time

Harry smiled and held out his hand "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Harry Potter" He said

Suddenly a buzzer went off in the kitchen

"Oh, dinners done!" Said Mrs. Weasley "Looks like you're just in time! I'm Molly, Ginny's mum, nice to meet you!"

"Well lets all go eat! To the kitchen!" Said Mr. Weasley leading the way

So everyone ate and then talked for a while then said good-bye to Ashton. After that everyone went to bed.


	12. The Fight

Ashton and Magen are lying in the grass by the great lake talking.

"So how was your Christmas?" asked Ashton

"It was okay, how about you?" Magen said

"Well, it would have been perfect…." Ashton paused to sweep his hair out of his eyes "….but you weren't there." He said sweetly

"Mhmmm same here" she said smiling t him through the fading light

Ashton leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, and she kissed him back.

"Hey Ashton, I've been thinking" said Magen when they broke apart

"Uh-oh" teased a smiling Ashton

Magen nudged his shoulder with her elbow "I'm serious!"

"Okay" said Ashton, his smile faded when he looked at his girlfriend, her eye's told him just how serious she was. "So, what have you been thinking?" he asked carefully, slightly afraid of what she might say

"I don't think you should hang around James anymore" Magen said quickly but clearly

Ashton sat up suddenly, shock written all over his face "What!?" he said abruptly

"I-I just don't think he's a very good example with the sneaking out and all" She said quietly, clearly frightened by Ashton's reaction

"Example?, example? Maggs half the stuff we do are my ideas!" Ashton said, trying to keep his cool "and anyway, how could you even ask that?!"

"I just don't want you expelled!" Magen said defensively "Besides, you're totally over reacting!"

"_Over reacting? _I'm not _over reacting._ Maggs, he's my best mate! You think I'm just going to stop hanging out with him because you think he's a 'bad example'" Ashton said angrily, all effort to control his anger forgotten

"Well no, but. You're totally blowing this way out of proportion!"

"No, I'm not! And stop changing the subject!" retorted Ashton "and besides, we're not going to get expelled because we're sneaking around at night!"

"How would you know?! I know you; you've never even _looked_ at the rule book, let alone actually _read_ what's inside!"Magen said now angry also

"So! I still know I'm not going to get expelled because of it! And you're being completely selfish! How could you even _think_ about asking me to not be friends with James?!" He said, standing up

"Oh, so you'd rather be with your best mate then your girlfriend?" Magen asked her voice full of hurt at what Ashton said. She stood up also

"I didn't mean that, I meant I'm not going to stop being friends with someone I've been friends with since I was 11 for some girl!" He said, realizing what he just said a little too late

"Oh, well if I'm just _some girl_ I don't think I want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Said Magen with hurt and sadness shining in her eyes. With tears pouring down her cheeks she turned and started jogging towards the castle.

Ashton ran after her, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm "Come on Maggs, you know I didn't mean that! It just sort of came out!" he said desperately

Magen yanked her arm back out of Ashton's grip "All I know is that I need some space and I think we both need time to cool down. I'll let you know when I'm done sorting through my feelings" She said turning and running the rest of the way to the castle

"No, Magen! Please!" He pleaded but she couldn't hear him she was almost at the door by now.

Ashton let out some of his anger by aiming a kick at a rock, he winched when his foot collided with it, apparently he had hit it harder then planed but he didn't really care much. It wasn't like the physical pain could really add to the emotional pain he was all ready feeling. Ashton walked (with a slight limp) back to the castle. When he got to Gryffindor common room he didn't see Magen anywhere and was sure she was crying in her bed. That night he went to bed VERY confused and upset, not at all sure what to do.


	13. Back at School

It's the start of the second week back from Christmas holidays and James and Ashton are sitting in Transfiguration 10 minutes before class (early for once in their lives).

"So, how's Magen?" James asked Ashton

"She's good, hey; do you want to do some exploring tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" James asked confused at why Ashton avoided the question

"I don't know, maybe go see Hagrid or go explore the forest." Ashton said

"Um, okay, I guess we could do that. Is Magen coming?" James asked, curious to see if his friend would avoid the question again and wondering if they were having problems

"No" Said Ashton a flash of sadness mixed with anger went through his eyes

"Why not?" Asked James his curiosity getting the better of him

"Because, I just don't want her to come, all right?!!" snapped Ashton

"Are you sure? You're always with Magen" James said, knowing that something was definitely wrong, and trying to figure out what it was.

"Yes I'm sure. Can't I just spend time with my best mate?!" Ashton replied, a little too loudly

"Of course you can! It's just………………..are you and Magen okay?" James asked cautiously, hoping the answer would be 'no'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton asked, suddenly defensive

"Nothing. It's just, well if you are, I mean, I'm here for you, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that mate" Ashton said

Both boys went into silence for a few seconds

"We had a fight" Ashton said suddenly but quietly, so only James could hear

"I'm so sorry man" James said sympathetically, his shoulders sagging.

"She said I spend too much time with you getting into trouble, or something relating to that" Said Ashton "I she also said she didn't want me sneaking around because she doesn't want me to get caught and get expelled."

"What?! We can't get _expelled_ for that! We could get in lots of trouble but we wouldn't get expelled!" Exclaimed James

"Yeah, I know" replied Ashton

"And besides, she didn't have a problem with you sneaking around when the two of you were snoging in that secret passage!"

"Exactly! I should have reminded her about that! I bet she would ha-"Ashton was cut off by Professor Camry; The Transfiguration teacher

"Ok everyone! Quiet!" He said "Go to the next chapter and start reading"


	14. The Quidditch Match

It's Friday night and the Gryffindor Quidditch team is practicing for the Quidditch Cup game in the morning.

Magen had the Quaffle and was heading toward the goals, when a chaser from the opposite team came to take the quaffle. Ashton came up on the other side to help her

"Pass it to me Magen! Pass it!" He shouted

No matter how much Ashton shouted, she just continued to hold the quaffle trying to keep it away from the opposite team's chaser, but he eventually got it and took off in the other direction.

"What was that?!" Demanded Ashton "I was trying to help!"

Magen, however, just kept ignoring him and flew away

Jaison had been watching and blew his whistle. Everyone stopped in mid-air and then landed and made a circle with Jaison in the middle

"Look you two" Said Jaison, addressing Ashton and especially Magen "I don't know _what_ your problems are, but you need to fix whatever it is! Magen, this is the third time tonight you've ignored Ashton when he was trying to help you. Obviously you two are having issues, but you better work it out or something, 'cause if we lose tomorrow because the two of you can't get along I can assure you there'll be consequences! Not to mention a lot of pissed off teammates!"

"Understood?" He asked

"Yes" they mumbled together, Magens cheeks a _very_ bright shade of pink

O0o0o0o0o

The Gryffindor Quidditch team is in the locker room and Jaison has just finished his prep-talk. He walked over to where James and Ashton were talking.

"So are you two okay?" He asked, gesturing towards Magen and then to Ashton

"I'm fine, it's her who's got the problem" Said Ashton matter-of-factually

"That wasn't the question" Jaison said

"I don't know ask her" Ashton replied grumpily

As it turned out Magen had put her feelings aside for the sake of the team and Gryffindor won the Quiddtich Cup.

O0o0o0o0o

Later at the celebration party in Gryffindor tower………

O0o0o0o0o

Ashton and James are at a table discussing the game and joking around. Magen walked cautiously up to the table. James saw her first and immediately the smile whipped off his face, he nudged Ashton and nodded up at her. When Ashton looked up and saw who it was a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness flashed through his eyes, which made Magen ten times worst then she all ready felt.

"Hey, Ashton, can we talk?" She asked nerveously, unconsciously playing with the necklace she was wearing, the one Ashton had bought her for Christmas.

"Sure" Ashton answered, standing up, noticing as he did so that the necklace she was wearing was the one he had given her for Christmas

Magen led the way to the protait hole and they both climbed out it and into the hall

"Look, I'm sorry for what I asked the other night" She said, tears filling her eyes

Ashton just raised his eyebrows but she could still see the fear, anger, and sadness there in his eyes

"It's just, during the Holidays I told my parents all about you, and James too. And I told them about your guy's late night adventures and, well I guess it sounded worst then it really is and my dad said that, that I couldn't go out with you unless you stop sneaking around at night. He also said that James wasn't a good example and that you should stop hanging out with him, I told him that that wasn't going to happen and he threatened to take me out of school if I didn't either, break up with you, or you stop hanging out with James and stop sneaking out at night. If my dad hadn't of said that I never would've even _thought_ of asking you that but, but I had too! And now I realize how big of a jerk I was and I hope you will forgive me but if you don't that totally understandable. But I really miss you and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you for good and-" She stopped suddenly as Ashton pulled her into a hug

"Shhhh, it's ok." Ashton whispered into her ear "I forgive you"

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Ashton asked gently when they finally released each other

"I-I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking" She said starting to cry again

"It's okay, don't cry" said Ashton wiping away her tears and putting his arm around her waist "Come on lets go back to the party before James comes looking for me"

"Good idea" Magen said sniffing

So they spent the rest of the night together and they both explained to James what happened; who was completely baffled but glad for both of them.


	15. Detention

**Bold-James **

Regular-Ashton

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Ashton are in Charms; however, they're passing notes instead of listening.

This is boring

**I know**

I'm hungry, I want lunch

**Yeah, me too. Seen Magen lately?**

Last night

**That's good.**

Yep.

Just as Ashton passed the piece of parchment back to James the girl behind them, a Hufflepuff named Brenna Johnson, raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Johnson?" asked Prof. Yapp, the Charms teacher

"James and Ashton are passing notes!" She said eagerly

Both James and Ashton turned and glared at her.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Parker, since you prefer to ignore your studies, you both get detention tonight" Said the Professor

James was quick to answer "But we have Quidditch tonight Professor!" He argued

"Well, Mr. Potter, I suggest that, next time you should think before you act." Replied Prof. Yapp

"I'd like to suggest some where you could stick that wand of yours" Muttered Ashton to James, who nodded

"Excuse me?" asked Prof. Yapp who heard him mutter but luckily didn't hear what he said "Is there something you would like to say? Mr. Parker?"

"No, Professor, I was just agreeing with you" Lied Ashton

Despite the fact that they all ready had detention they kept passing notes, more careful though.

**Jaison's going to ****kill**** us –gulps-**

I know! So……Which one of us is going to tell him?

**Both.**

Good idea.

O0o0o0o0o

James and Ashton are walking down to the Quiddtich pitch to tell Jaison the news, when they got there; they found Jaison and went over to him.

"Hey, uh, Jaison. Can we talk to you?" James asked

"Sure" Said Jaison, turning around but not noticing the boy's unsettled expressions, "What?"

"We can't practice tonight" Said Ashton, who had decided to just get it over with

"We!? You mean you _both_ got detention at the same time?!" Jaison asked, clearly upset that two of his best players couldn't practice because they both got in trouble

Both boys nodded nervously

Jaison sighed "Well, there's nothing we can do I guess. Just promise me you'll at least _try_ to not both get in trouble at the same time on a night we have practice, deal?" He said exasperatedly, they could see the muscle in his jaw flinch and could tell he was mad

"Deal" they said in unison, then turned and headed back up to the Castle

"Well, he took it better than I thought he would" Said James flatly

"Yeah, but you could still tell he was pissed" Ashton said

"True, but at least he didn't yell at us." Replied James and Ashton nodded in agreement.

O0o0o0o0o

In Detention

O0o0o0o0o

James and Ashton walked in to hear Professor Yapp lecturing a tall and skinny, bleach blond haired, 2nd year. "James and Ashton I'm used to, but you, Scorpious? You're one of my best students! Well sit down, and start on your lines" She said to him, and he did as told.

James recognized the boy and muttered, to no one in particular "Looks like little Scorpious has a bit of his dad in him after all"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Parker." Said Professor Yapp, who had looked up at the sound of James' muttering "You, over there" she pointed to James, then to a desk in the left corner of the room "you, over there" now she pointed to Ashton then a desk in the opposite corner.

Each of the boys went to their assigned corners, sat down, and started writing their lines that were on the board in their books.


	16. Muggle Studies Fieldtrip

Today is the last day for Muggle Studies and the end of the last week of actual school.

"All right as an end of the year treat we're going on a fieldtrip to a muggle zoo" Said the Muggle Studies teacher Professor Hastings. This statement was greeted with a classroom full of cheers.

"All right! All right! Calm down! Or we're not going!" The Professor shouted through the noise, immediately the whole room went silent

"Okay, go get changed and meet me in the entrance hall in 30 minutes" She said

Rose and Albus stood up and headed toward the door and then up to Gryffindor Tower.

"This is so awesome!!" Said Albus Excitedly

"What? It's not like you've never been to a zoo before Al." Rose said sarcastically

"Not that, we don't have to do any work!"

Rose rolled her eyes "Oh, I should've known"

0o0o0o

An hour later………..

0o0o0o

Everyone has just arrived in Surrey and is getting onto a muglge bus.

"Woah! It looks just like the Knight Bus! Only red!" Exclaimed Albus's friend Ryan

"What did you expect?" Albus asked his friend

"I don't know honestly, it's just not what I thought it would look like!"Ryan said

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" Said Prof. Hastings "If one person doesn't behave then we will all be going back to school. So, please, be good. You are allowed to buy things, but please don't take forever deciding what you want and please send it responsibly! You're 13 so you should responsible enough! Also, we will be using the buddy system, pairing will be as follows: Albus Potter and Ryan Moore; Rose Weasley and Katie Snow; Conner Smith and Sean McCoy; Jessica Pear and Melissa Masters; and Jake Pear and Adam Foss. If you have any questions, raise your hand, just like in class."

Ryan raised his hand, "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Moore?" asked Prof. Hastings

"What kind of things will we see in the zoo?"

Professor Hastings replied, "Animals of course!"

"Oh, so you mean, like Hippogriffs and Unicorns and stuff? I didn't know muggles knew about those!" He said

Professor Hastings laughed "No, no, dear, muggle animals. They don't know about those."

"Oh" Ryan said, frowning with confusion

"We're going to see Tigers and Monkeys and Polar Bears and things like that." Albus Explained to Ryan who was sitting next to him

"Oh! Okay" Said Ryan, then whispered quietly to Albus "What are Tigers and Monkeys and Polar Bears?"

Albus amiled and explained to his friend what Tigers and Monkeys and Polar Bears are until they got there.

The Muggle Studies third year class stayed at the zoo all day and returned to Hogwarts just in time for dinner.


	17. Final GoodByes

Lily is in Gryffindor tower saying goodbye to all her friends, before going down to the end of the year Feast.

"Bye Lily, I'll miss you! Will you right?" Asked her friend Taylor

"Bye Taylor, I'll miss you too and of course I'll write!" Lily said hugging her friend

0o0o0o0o

"Bye Hu, I'll see you next year"

"Bye Micah see you!" said Hugo, waving as he went to go find Lily. He found her talking to a friend and waited as they finished talking then the two cousins went to eat together.

0o0o0o0o

Rose and her best friend Katie are walking down to the great hall together.

"I'm so excited! In my parents' last letter, they said my mum is pregnant!" Katie said the, excitement shining in her eyes

"Really!? That's so cool! When did you get the letter?" Asked Rose

"Last night"

"Aww, that's awesome! I'm so excited for you!" Rose said genuinely "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Rose" said Katie

Rose smiled at her best friend as they arrived at the Great Hall. Rose spotted Albus and Ryan over at the Gryffindor table

"Hey, let's go join Al and Ryan, and then you can tell them the good news too!" Said Rose

"Okay" said Katie excitedly, turning in the direction of the boys.

0o0o0o0o

James is sitting at the Gryffindor table with a bunch of friends when Albus came over and sat next to him.

"Where's Ashton? I haven't seen him all night" Albus asked

"Where do you think? It's the last night here, where else would he possibly be other then in a deserted passage way snogging Magen?" James asked giving his brother a that's-so-obvious look

"Oh" Replied Alus, a weird look on his face.

Rose walked over and sat down too

"Why do you all feel the need to be around me when I don't what you to be?" Asked an annoyed James

"I'm not trying to bother you I just came over cause Al's here" Rose said defensively but James just sighed and continued to stuff his face and talk to his friends (carefully so as not to spit food on them)

Albus saw Ashton walk in leading Magen by the hand and was very relieved when she let go of his hand to go sit with her friends. Not wanting to be told about how utterly amazing Ashton thinks Magen is Albus excused himself and went back up to the common room.

Ashton came over and sat in-between Rose and James

"Hello Rosie" Ashton said cheerfully while grabbing random things and stacking his plate with food

Rose glared at him and said "Don't call me Rosie!"

"Fine, hello grumpy" He said grinning at her

Rose punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes. Instead of making a conversation she just listened to Ashton and James'. (Which was basically just Ashton talking and James listening) However, Rose didn't know that Ashton knew she was listening and he didn't want her to be.

"Aw, man, the taste of her lips and the smell of her hair, it just makes me want to dance around and be happy!"

Rose spit out her drink with wide eyes, "That's a disturbing metal image I could have done without!" she said, while James was just staring at Ashton with a 'what-the-crap?!' look on his face.

"Well, that's what you get for being nosey!" Ashton stated.

Shaking her head Rose stood up, and left. James and Ashton laughed for a while before continuing the conversation.


	18. Summer!

Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo are all sitting in a train compartment on their way home.

"Yay! I'm so excited that it's summer!" Said Lily excitedly

"I know! And I can't wait to see Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. They said we could stay a few days at their house! And everyone knows it's humanly impossible _not_ to have fun at their house!" Albus added

"Really? I didn't know that! I can't wait!" said Hugo.

0o0o0o0o0o

James and Ashton are sharing a compartment with Magen and her friend Sarah

"So, Magen, you going to that dance thing for the MoM?" Asked James

Magen groaned and rolled her eyes "Yeah, my dad's making me! But I'd much rather be doing something else. Although I two weeks to figure out a way to get out of it." She said, with a tinge of mischief in her eyes.

James laughed "I wish. My dad makes us go too and he has ways of telling whether or not we're really sick or whatever, and if we are we have to go to Granmums and Granddads. We very rarely get out of them, only if a friend is having a birthday party or something." He said "Even though he says it's because we're supposed to be there 'cause it's a family thing, we're all convinced that he just makes us go so he and Mum don't die of utter boredom"

"Ha-ha, you're probably right. That's not why my dad makes me go though. Magen said

"Hold on, what the heck are two talking about?!" asked Ashton, though more because he didn't like being left out of the conversation then out of curiosity

"The Ministry's Annual 'Family Socialization Party' Lame name, I know." Said James

"Oooh, I've heard of that! Everyone says it's super boring" replied Ashton

"It is!" Magen and James said at the same time.

"Yeah, must be…………….Anyway, change of subject, what are you planning on doing this summer?"

Everyone talked of their summer plans for the next hour until they got to Platform nine and three quarter s. Now James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo are standing in the smoke looking for their parents, after saying final goodbyes to their friends.

"I see them! I see them! Over there!"Albus said suddenly pointing to nowhere in particular

"I see them too!" Lily and everyone pushed their carts over to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and exchanged joyful hellos. After that they all want over to the Potters' house and ate dinner and played games.

~The End.~

* * *

hey, guy's so sorry i took so long to finish posting these last three chapters. i wish i could give you all a reason, but i was just being a lazy. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this story, i sure had fun writing it!


End file.
